Bella Swan: Asesina de Zombis
by pyewacket3
Summary: Traducción. Zombis han tomado el territorio continental de Estados Unidos. Estableciendo así una historia de amor épica sobre un chico, una chica y su pala de la confianza. UA.
1. El Amanecer de los Muertos

**Nota:** The Twilight Saga pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bella Swan: Zombie Killer pertenece a Kriten Nicole

**Summary:** Zombis han tomado el territorio continental de Estados Unidos. Estableciendo así una historia de amor épica sobre un chico, una chica y su pala de la confianza.

_Bella Swan: __Asesina de Zombis_

Capítulo 1. El Amanecer de los Muertos

Palas siempre hacen el mejor sonido cuando las golpeas contra un cráneo.

No, en serio. Cuando realmente me ponía en ello, el sonido de los anillos agrietados en la cabeza de un zombi suena como el repiqueteo de las campanas de una iglesia. O como las campanas de una iglesia solían sonar. Ahora que todos los feligreses son no-muertos no ha habido ninguna razón para escuchar ese sonido. Ver al Reverendo Osgood perseguir a la anciana Srta. Walker en la calla para roer su antiguo brazo era suficiente para hacerme feliz de que nunca había tenido la desgracia de asistido a sus servicios. Ahora que no hay servicios en las iglesias nunca más no tengo que sentirme mal por dormirme los domingos.

Supongo que tendremos que hacer nuestra propia religión a medida que avancemos.

Mi familia y yo estábamos encerrados dentro de nuestra pequeña casa en Forks cuando la "contaminación" empezó el mes pasado. Al comienzo, se creía que era una epidemia masiva de gripe, pero rápidamente se convirtió en algo mucho más siniestro. La gente comenzó a atacarse violentamente entre sí. Los hospitales se cerraron. Podías intentar llamar al 911, pero todas las líneas estaban ocupadas. Hasta que finalmente las líneas telefónicas dejaron de funcionar completamente. Había partes corporales tiradas en las calles como si una bomba hubiera estallado o algo por el estilo. Era como un festival de sangre.

Mi padre era el jefe de policías y un aficionado a las municiones, él tenía su propia tarjeta de ANR y todo _(n/t. Asociación Nacional del Rifle, es una organización americana para defender el derecho de poseer armas)_, por lo que hacía un buen trabajo de guardia con los "hijos no-muertos de puta" que trataban de romper en nuestra casa a través de las ventanas o la puerta. Al comienzo había tratado de mantenerse al margen y patrullar las calles, pero se había convertido rápidamente en una causa perdida. Había demasiados de ellos para que uno actuara por sí solo. Después de que la disparo a una señora del consejo de padres y profesores, se dio por vencido y nos encerramos en nuestra casa.

Mi mamá era lo que yo llamaría una hippie de los años sesenta en retroceso. Antes de que la epidemia comenzara, ella era una ávida artista y jardinera. Ella solía vender sus frutas orgánicas y vegetales en el mercado semanal de Forks y trato de correr la voz sobre sus hierbas medicinales. Después de que gente comenzara a matarse, ella solo se encerraba en su cuarto escuchando _The Beattles_ y solo bajaba para usar el baño. Entonces ella corría escaleras arribas, cubriéndose los oídos para no tener que escuchar los gritos y gemidos de afuera. Creo que los zombis le daban más asco a ella que a los demás en la casa porque ella era vegetariana. El canibalismo era demasiado para ella.

Mi hermano pequeño Tyler y yo solo mirábamos observábamos todo desde la seguridad de la ventana del ático. Gente corría en las calles como si el mundo estuviera completamente fuera de límites. Mi hermano tenía nueve, en un principio él creía que los zombis eran geniales porque no tenía que asistir a la escuela. A cierto punto yo estaba de acuerdo con él. Al menos ya no tendría que trabajar en un restaurante de nuevo. Ese lugar apesta.

En cuanto a mí, yo estaba en casa por las vacaciones universitarias cuando todo esto empezó. Mi preocupación más grande en todo el verano era si debería darle libertades a Mike Newton en el asiento trasero de su abollado Toyota Corolla. Y de la nada, gente comenzó a morir y reanimarse milagrosamente; persiguiéndose unos a otros y luego comiéndose los cuerpos aun contorsionados en la mitad de nuestro vecindario suburbano. Me sentía como si estuviera en una película de terror. Era como si todas esas veces que me había quedado viendo películas de Romero en internet hubiera causado un daño permanente en mi cerebro. Quiero decir, habíamos estado sentados en la mesa durante la cena cuando mi papá nos informo seriamente que Estados Unidos estaba bajo el ataque de una horda de zombis y que probablemente todos moriríamos. Entonces él le pidió a mi mamá la fuente con puré de papas, fue surrealista.

Luego, lo inevitable ocurrió finalmente, uno de los muertos vivientes se las había ingeniado para abrir la puerta trasera. Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Mi padre nos haba empujado a mi hermano y a mí al sótano, nos grito que cerráramos la puerta con pestillo y que no dejáramos entrar a nadie. A tientas en la oscuridad, encontré el interruptor y prendí la luz. La bombilla era tenue, dándole un aspecto escalofriante a la habitación. Entonces escuche lo que podía ser descrito como el fin de mi juventud.

Escuche a mi padre gritando por mamá, y el eco de los disparos de la escopeta en nuestra sala de estar. Escuche el sonido de la suela de los zapatos de mamá mientras ella bajaba las escaleras corriendo, y después ella grito de dolor. Hubieron sonido de forcejeo y después un silencio terrible. Volví mi cabeza hacia la puerta cuando escuche a mi padre tocar. Él me dijo que mi madre y él estaban infectados y que él se la llevaría al segundo piso para "poner final a las cosas". Había lágrimas en su voz cuando me dijo que cuidara de Tyler. El hecho de que mi padre estuviera llorando, algo que nunca había visto en mi vida, fue lo que realmente me asusto. Unos minutos más tarde, hoy dos disparos de su escopeta, señalando el final de sus vidas.

Mi hermano estaba acurrucado en el suelo junto a mí, llorando y preguntando por mamá. Yo solo me senté ahí, aturdida ante la realidad de los hechos. No había parecido tan real hasta que mis padres pasaron a mejor vida. Hasta ese punto, era fácil para mí pretender que todo era una ilusión. Yo no podía hacer esto, mi vida _no_ era una película de terror. Mi padre realmente había matado a mi madre y luego a sí mismo. Lo único que sabía es que estaba sola en el sótano y con la responsabilidad de cuidar de un niño de nueve años de edad. Yo no era lo suficientemente madura como para recordar cepillarme el pelo todos los días, y ahora tendría que actuar de madre. Solo tenía veintiún años. No estaba preparada para un barco lleno de responsabilidad.

Fue entonces cuando la vi.

Ella estaba apoyada contra la pared del sótano, a lineada perfectamente con las otras herramientas de jardinería de mamá. Mi pala. Mi salvadora. Su mango era largo y delgado, su cabeza brillaba suavemente con la luz de la bombilla. Me puse de pie tambaleándome y me acerque a ella, mi temblorosa mano extendida. Cuando la toque, todos mis miedos se disolvieron en un enojo determinado. Yo era Ash de _Posesión Infernal_. Yo era Jim de _28 Días Después_. Diablos, yo era Francine de _El Amanecer de los Muertos_, sin la parte del embarazo que sinceramente arruino la película. Protegería a mi hermano hasta mi último aliento. Si cualquier zombi tenía el valor para cruzarse en mi camino, conocerían un mundo de dolor.

La llame Rosalie. Ella sería nuestra protección y mi talismán contra las fuerzas oscuras que se congregaban en la ciudad de Forks, Washington. Además, yo no tenía idea como usar una pistola. Mi padre me había dicho que no eran para "niñas buenas". Ahora parecía como si estuviera lista para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Estupendo.

Puse a mi hermano de pie y limpie las lágrimas de su rostro. –Vamos,- le dije, sopesando Rosalie en mi hombro. –Vamos a conseguir algo de comida.-

Decidí que nos esconderíamos en la casa de los Stanley, nuestros vecinos. Me negaba totalmente a quedarme en nuestra casa. No podía ir al segundo piso y mirar la carnicería que debería ser la pieza de mis padres, y dudaba ser capaz de dormir o concentrarme, sabiendo que sus cuerpos estaban allí pudriéndose. Otro mórbido hecho, no tomaría mucho tiempo para que la casa comenzara a oler mal. Me negaba a recordar a mis padres de esa manera. Teníamos que irnos.

Tuve que sacar a Tyler del sótano a la fuerza. Él estaba completamente asustado y seguía llorando por la muerte de nuestros padres. Inmediatamente pensé en lo único que haría que se callara, papas fritas. Sabía que nuestros vecinos tenían un suministro de papas congeladas. Era lo único que su chismosa hija obesa, Jessica, comía. Nosotras fuimos al instituto juntas, pero nunca nos llevamos bien. Por lo que recordaba, ella era una chismosa enorme, desagradable y que siembre usaba ropa abultada. La había visto en Forks unas pocas veces durante las vacaciones, sobre todo cuando venia al restaurante donde trabajaba a comer cantidades increíble de comida, pero ella siempre actuaba como si no me conociera. No había nada peor que ser rechazado por tu obesa vecina para hacerte sentir inferior.

No tenía idea si Jessica o sus padres seguían en sus casas, tal vez escaparon, o sus cuerpos están pudriéndose en su casa, o quizás se habían convertido en no-muertos; pero creo que al menos debemos tratar de encontrar otros sobrevivientes. Tyler y yo empacamos nuestras mochilas llenas de provisiones y ropa limpia, luego nos arrastramos como ninjas hasta la puerta de nuestra casa. Esta era la casa donde había vivido mi infancia y sabia que no volvería a ver el lugar de nuevo, pero extrañamente no sentí añoranza. Era como s mi cerebro solo pudiera concentrarse en una sola cosa a la vez. Nostalgia no era lo suficientemente importante en este momento.

Mantuve Rosalia a mano. Aún no la había usado con un zombi real, pero había práctico con las calabazas de sobra de mi madre, ella había planeado un festín vegetariano de que nos habíamos estado quejando. Deduje que si iba a matar algo, tendría que golpearlo en la cabeza. Al menos, eso era lo que siempre hacían en las películas.

Tyler seguía presionado fuertemente a mi lado mientras navegábamos por el patio. Todavía estaba claro afuero, solo un poco. El crepúsculo se cernía sobre el horizonte, dándole al paisaje a nuestro alrededor una extraña e inquietante sensación. Nuestras sombras oscuras se arrastraban por la pared junto a nosotros, haciéndome saltar y golpear mi pala contra el aire continuamente. Podía oír los gritos y gemido a la distancia, pero nuestra calle parecía extrañamente silenciosa. Trate de convencerme de que esto era bueno. Mi instinto me decía otra cosa, pero seguí caminando de todas maneras. Necesitaba que Tyler estuviera en un lugar seguro.

La puerta principal de la casa Stanley estaba cerrada sin llave. No estaba segura de que hacer con respecto a eso. Introduje a Tyler al umbral, y lentamente nos adentramos al corazón de la casa. Hemos estado aquí para cenas informales. El lugar estaba lleno de baratijas antiguas del viejo oeste. La Señora Stanley tenía un extraño gusto por vaqueros que me daba asco. La casa estaba en silencio, a excepción de un extraño sonido que parecía venir de la cocina. Alcé una mano para advertirle a Tyler que no se moviera y se quedara callado. Él asintió con la cabeza, gracias a Dios que me hizo caso por primera vez en su vida. Desde que me había visto golpear las calabazas a pedazos, él había desarrollado una nueva apreciación de mi autoridad. Era agradable.

Me quite la mochila y la puse suavemente en el suelo antes de tomar a Rosalie con ambas manos. Me acerque de puntitas a la puerta giratoria delante de mí, preparada para lo que estuviera a punto de descubrir. Sinceramente, esperaba que fuera el perro de los Stanley, Sparky. Héroes siempre se las arreglaban para encontrar perros en películas. Me acordé de Kojak siendo extremadamente frio en _La Danza de la Muerte_. Sabía que estaba tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa en vez de lo que estaba haciendo ese sonido al otro lado de la puerta, pero no podía detenerme. Mis manos estaban sudando y mi agarre en mi pala se hizo más firme. Necesitaba concentrarme.

Alcé una mano temblorosa y empuje la puerta. La puerta se abrió, revelando una cocina impecablemente limpia. Una impresión roja poco brillante de un gallo decoraba el pape mural y había un delantal colgado en que gancho de la estufa que decía "Besa el Cocinero" en letras amarillas alegres. El sonido venia del otro lado de la isla de granito en el centro de la cocina. Podía ver un par de mocasines color café en los pies de alguien por detrás del mostrador. Las piernas caían hacia delante y hacia atrás provocando el sonido que había escuchado. Me aclare la garganta, no muy entusiasmada con lo que estaba a punto de descubrir.

_La encuesta dice: Probablemente un zombi._

-¿Sra. Stanley?- Llamé, mi voz se sentía muy fuerte y alta para el reducido espacio. Mis palabras hicieron eco en las brillantes baldosas. –Soy Bella Swan, su vecina. Tyler y yo estamos solo y tenemos hambre, nos preguntábamos si tenía algo que pudiéramos comer.-

La gigante descomunal que se levanto detrás de la isla de la cocina no era l Señora Stanley. Era Jessica, y parecía como si se hubiera engullido más de una persona. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Resulta que le gusta comer como borracha aún después de estar muerta. Había sangre en todo su rostro regordete, su pelo, y su escasa ropa. Sus labios se alzaban en una sonrisa espantosa. Trozos de carne colgaba en su mandíbula relajada. Un gruñido resonó en su pecho y su camiseta estaba fuera de lugar, mostrando su pecho descomunal.

-Eso es jodidamente asqueroso.,- dije bajo mi aliento. Ella camino tranquilamente alrededor de la encimera en mi dirección. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con los pies de quien creí era su padre, y alargando sus crispadas y sucias manos hacia mí. -¿No crees que ya has comido lo suficiente?- Negué con la cabeza mientras se acercaba, -Dios, eres una cerda.-

Mientras Jessica se paraba de pie a unos metros de mi, empuje Rosalie hacia atrás y luego se disparo hacia delante. Fue totalmente sin esfuerzo, en serio. Igual que golpear una pelota de béisbol o una piñata. El sonido de aporreo era como música para mis oídos. Se cayó al suelo en un fuerte golpe con las piernas abiertas. Podía decir que estaba tratando de pararse pero mi golpe la había dejado realmente desorientada. La golpeé rápidamente, directamente en su rostro y ella dejo de moverse.

-¿Bella?- Escuché a Tyler llamar desde el otro lado de la puerta. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraste comida?-

Puse mi bota sobre la corpulenta cintura de Jessica y libere a Rosalie con un fuerte tirón. El sonido hubiera hecho a la vieja Bella vomitar sobre el suelo de la cocina, pero me alegre al darme cuenta de que yo ya estaba más allá de un ataque de histeria femenina. Mi estomago debe ser de hierro, porque me sorprendí al descubrir que estaba hambrienta. Matar zombis es una especia de entrenamiento y yo no había comido nada decente en todo el día. Caminando alrededor del mesón, me deshice rápidamente del Sr. Stanley, quien estaba comenzando a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, enano,- grité de vuelta, limpiando mi pala con el paño de cocina rojo y blanco que colgaba del mango de la nevera. Abrí el refrigerador y me asomé. –¡Oh, tienen pudin! ¿Quieres de vainilla o chocolate?-

Nos escondimos en la casa de los Stanley por unos días, después de que arrastre los cuerpos de Jessica y su padre al patio trasero, pero nos quedamos sin comida rápidamente. Me sorprendió que la energía siguiera funcionando. Había una limitada actividad zombi en el vecindario. De hecho, ninguno de los no-muertos que había espiado por la ventana había tratado de entrar a la casa ni nada por el estilo, y yo estaba en guardia constantemente. Mis pensamientos era que se quedaron sin sangre fresca o se habían trasladado a otra zona más poblada.

Estaba sobreviviendo con unas cuantas horas de sueño, estaba bien por el momento pero sabía que necesitábamos encontrar otras personas. No sería capaz de seguir con este horario por mí misma. Además, quería tomar una ducha en un futuro cercano. Había encontrado el cuerpo descompuesto de la Señora Stanley en el baño. Se había cortado las muñecas en la bañera. Estaba amargada por el hecho de que había decidido poner final a su vida en el único baño de la casa. Me lave lo mejor que pude en el fregadero de la cocina, pero sirvió de poco. Estaba comenzando a oler realmente fuerte, incluso Tyler no podía sentarse cerca de mí, y él se había convertido en un accesorio permanente de mi cuerpo desde la muerte de nuestros padres.

Revise el garaje y encontré un bicicleta tándem _(n/t. bicicleta para dos personas)_ que había visto mejores días. Era lo mejor que íbamos a encontrar porque el auto de los Stanley estaba tan muerto como la familia que había vivido anteriormente en la propiedad. Encontré una lata de aceite y engrase las cadenas de la bicicleta, sonriendo cuando me di cuenta de que era realmente útil. La traje a la casa y le rogué a Tyler que tomara un viaje de prueba con migo en el salón. Empujamos el mobiliario y creamos una pista de obstáculos. Andábamos bastante bien. Papá le había estado enseñando a Tyler durante el verano antes de que todo esto comenzara, y parecía como si las lecciones hubiera valido la pena. Decidí que era que nos vayamos.

Juntamos nuestras cosas y empujamos la bicicleta hasta la puerta principal. Había encontrado una cuerda larga y amarré Rosalie a mi espalda. Habían pocos lugares en los que pensé podríamos encontrar sobrevivientes. El número uno en mi lista era el supermercado. Era enorme, estaba lleno de comida y estaba cerca. De todos modos, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Estaba nublado cuando salimos por la desierta calle, las nubes oscuras amenazaban con lluvia. Pedaleamos lentamente al principio, tratando de agarrar un ritmo. Yo no quería que la bicicleta se desgastara. Tyler era demasiado pequeño y yo no era precisamente atlética. El barrio estaba silencioso. No había pájaros, ni insectos, o sonidos de tráfico. Estaba totalmente alerta a medida que maniobrábamos alrededor de autos y cuerpos. Después de los 15 minutos en los que no nos habíamos encontrado con nadie me deje seducir por una falsa sensación de seguridad. Empecé a cree que tal vez todos los zombis se habían trasladado a un sitio lejano y que seriamos capaces de recorrer todo el camino al supermercado sin incidentes.

Estaba totalmente equivocada.

Cuando doblamos en la esquina de Lexington fue cuando los vi. Un ejército de muertos vivientes que parecía estar dando vueltas sin rumbo frente a la tienda de conveniencia local. Mis ojos casi saltaron de mi rostro cuando me percate de la enorme cantidad de cuerpos. Tenían que haber más de cien zombis gruñendo y vagando por delante de la estación de gas. Era como si un mar de vagabundos sucios acabaran de hacerse cargo del el mini centro comercial de Forks.

De pronto, vi un viejo amigo de mi padre, Billy Black. Él solía darme un chocolate cada vez que nos visitaba. Antes tenía la sonrisa más dulce que jamás había visto. Ahora le faltaba un brazo y su camisa estaba cubierta de una suciedad oscura irreconocible. Vi a mi maestra de preescolar, la Sra. Cope. No llevaba casi nada de ropa y su pelo estaba enmarañado y sucio. Tantas personas que conocía, gente con la que había crecido. Estaba tan abrumada que mis pies dejaron de pedalear y comenzamos a avanzar en un ritmo lento, casi deteniéndonos. Sentí a Tyler darle un tirón a mi camiseta.

-Bella, por favor, no te detengas,- susurró con un tono aterrorizado. Finalmente logre despertar de mi estupor. El grupo de zombis ya se dirigía en nuestra dirección con la boca abierta, y nosotros estábamos en una vieja bicicleta. No había manera de que fuera capaz de enfrentar esa multitud de zombis por mí misma. Tendríamos que correr más rápido que ellos.

-Tyler, pedalea tan rápido como puedas, ¿vale?- Me obligue a mantener la calma. Lo último que necesitaba era que él se asustara y ellos nos alcanzaran. Nunca lograríamos salirnos de ese lio.

Los dos comenzamos a pedalear el doble de rápido, la bicicleta protestaba ruidosamente. No estaba acostumbrada a una velocidad tan vertiginosa. Los engranajes estaban a punto de ahogarse bajo los gruñidos y gemidos procedentes de nuestro perseguidores. De alguna manera nos mantuvimos derechos y la bicicleta comenzó a andar realmente. El paisaje pasaba a un ritmo alarmante, y podía oír la respiración entrecortadas de Tyler por el ritmo agotador al que pedaleábamos. Odio empujarlo de esta manera, él es tan pequeño, pero es la único forma que tenemos de escapar.

Podía ver el supermercado por delante de nosotros en el horizonte, pero los no-muertos nos estaban ganando terreno. Podía oír el sonido de sus pies golpeando el pavimento con un ritmo desigual detrás de nosotros. El sudor resbalaba por mi cara y en mis ojos, dejándome casi ciega. Seguí pedaleando y murmurando palabras de aliento a Tyler. La última solicitud de mi padre había sido cuidar de mi hermano. Diablos, no dejaría que él fuera destrozado en la mitad de la calle, todo esto porque yo no pude pensar un mejor plan que recorrer un ciudad zombi en un bicicleta tándem hacia el supermercado.

"Oh Dios, oh mierda, oh Dios,- grité mientras entrabamos al estacionamiento del supermercado. No había manera de que lo lográramos. La bicicleta estaba a punto de romperse a pedazos, podía sentirla temblando bajo nosotros, lista para entregar su alma en cualquier momento. Íbamos a morir horrible y dolorosamente, todo por mi culpa. Deberíamos habernos quedado en la casa de los Stanley. Morirse de hambre era mejor que esto. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esto.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar toda esperanza por nuestra sobrevivencia, una voz humana grito por encima de todo el estruendo. Levante la vista y vi que la puerta de servicio del supermercado estaba ligeramente abierta y alguien nos estaba haciendo señas. Con la pocas fuerza que me quedaba, enderece la bicicleta y pedaleé con mi vida. Volamos a través de la puerta abierta como si estuviéramos en fuego, estrellándonos contra un montón de cajas con la fuerza suficiente como para salir volando. Caí de espaldas con un gruñido ante el impacto. Me quede allí, retorciéndome, esperando que el aire volviera a mis pulmones. Golpes provenían de la puerta cerrada pero parecía que los zombis no entrarían. No lo podía creer. Estábamos a salvo. Lo hicimos.

Mi respiración finalmente volvió mientras una forma negra se cernía sobre mí. Tome grandes boconadas de aire antes de empujar el musculoso cuerpo para buscar a mi hermano. Tyler estaba tendido en el suelo junto a la pared y no se estaba moviendo.

-Tyler,- susurré acariciando su pelo rubio sudoroso. –Por favor despierta. Lo siento, fue un plan tonto. Hare lo que sea si nunca dejas de hablarme. Por favor, tienes que estar bien.- Me acosté junto a él y presione mi cabeza contra su pequeño pecho, tratando de escuchar el latido de su corazón. –Despierta.-

Sus pequeños brazos se cerraron a mí alrededor y casi rompí en lágrimas, me sentí tan aliviada. –Belly,- susurró acariciando mi espalda, -eso fue divertidísimo, tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo.-

Casi me atragante de la risa. –Dios, estás loco.- Me abracé a su pequeño cuerpo, agradecida de que estuviera vivo. Me sentí tan llena y feliz en el momento que mi corazón estaba literalmente golpeando el doble de rápido en mi pecho. –Te quiero, bicho raro.-

Oí a alguien aclararse la garganta y mire la sombra que se cernía sobre nosotros, el hombre que nos había abierto la puerta. Estaba oscuro entre las cajas y mis ojos todavía no se habían adaptado a la tenue luz de la habitación. Solo podía distinguir su forma; alto, bastante musculoso y su cabello tenía un aspecto desordenado. De repente, unas luces fluorescentes se prendieron y mire de soslayo contra el repentino brillo.

-¿Qué diablos fue ese ruido, Edward?- Una voz nasal pregunto desde el otro lado de la habitación.– Por favor, no me digas que otro zombi logro entrar. Te juro, voy a vomitar si tengo que verte hacerte cargo de uno de ellos. Eso simplemente no es higiénico.-

Use mi mano como una gorra para poder distinguir al hombre-sombra en toda su gloria. Llevaba un delantal verde brillante con el logo del supermercado, unos pantalones caqui y una camisa oxford blanca. Su pelo desordenado era de un bronce rojizo, tenía una barba desaliñada y sus ojos verde brillante me miraban detrás de unos gruesos lentes de marco negro.

De repente, todo vino a mí de forma precipitada. Yo conocía a este chico. Habíamos ido al instituto juntos. Él realmente no tenía amigos, estaba en el programa de aprendizaje acelerado y pasaba todo su tiempo en el laboratorio de computación. Yo tenía suerte de llegar a clases si no estaba durmiendo en mi auto. Él era una especie de genio loco y había conseguido una beca completa a un colegio prestigioso al otro lado del país y nunca lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces. El debía estar de vuelta como yo, para trabajar a tiempo parcial en el verano. Reponedor, tal vez. Supongo que el ataque zombi había más o menos nivelado el campo de juego cuando se trata de inteligencia. Ninguno de nosotros va a volver a la universidad en un futuro cercano. Oh, como ha caído la gente poderosa.

Extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarme del linóleo sucio y la tome, luchando con ponerme de pie. Casi de inmediato solo mi mano, retrocediendo unos pasos como si yo estuviera contagiada. Se froto la nuca y me miro boquiabierto, como si estuviera tratando de procesa que yo estaba realmente de pie frente a él. Yo entendí su reacción. Después de todo, él era el único ser humano además de Tyler que había visto en la última semana que no estaba devorado. Solo Dios sabe que clase de mierdas él había presenciado. Estaba segura de que todo el mundo y sus muertas madres habían venido al supermercado. Era la tienda más grande de Forks, además de Walmart.

Saque a Rosalie de mi espalda y estire mis cansados músculos. Me sentí capaz de dormir por una semana después de montar una bicicleta como loca. Mi camiseta estaba arrugada en mi cintura y la baje con mi mano libre, haciendo una mueca al notar la cantidad de tierra apelmazada, incluso debajo de mis uñas. Tyler y yo estábamos realmente sucios. Era un milagro que el chico no nos haya confundido con no-muertos. Menos mal que los zombis no tenían las habilidades motoras para montar una bicicleta, o en este momento seriamos el plato principal en su buffet para zombis.

Sr. Gafas seguía mirándome, totalmente silencioso y su inquebrantable mirada envió una extraña sensación de hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. Mi conciencia se apodero de mí. Comencé a preocuparme de cosas que había perdido su significado para mí desde que los zombis se habían apoderado de la ciudad. De pronto me comencé a preguntar si él podía olerme a través del cuarto. Nada hacia una mejor impresión que un horrible olor corporal.

Finalmente, él pareció darse cuenta de que me estaba observando demasiado y levanto su mano en señal de saludo. –Edward Cullen, de MIT (n/t. Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts),- dijo con una voz mucho más áspera y baja de lo que me había imaginado. Fue agradable. Reconfortante.

Moví mi pala y sonreí amablemente. –Bella Swan, asesina de zombis.-

* * *

**N/T:** Literalmente amo esta novela, gracias a Kristen Nicole por dejarme traducirla. ¿Reviews?


	2. Hombres Muertos Caminando

**Nota:** The Twilight Saga pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Bella Swan: Zombie Killer pertenece a Kriten Nicole

_Bella Swan: __Asesina de Zombis_

Capítulo 2. Hombres Muertos Caminando

Edward y yo podríamos habernos quedado en la parte trasera de la tienda teniendo un incomoda conversación hasta el próximo apocalipsis, o por lo menos quedarnos de pie mirando nuestro zapatos hasta que los zombis boten la puerta y nos coman vivos. Afortunadamente para mí, Tyler comenzó a tirar de mi brazo con la fuerza brutal de cuatro niños de nueve años, rompiendo efectivamente el extraño atracción hipnótico que Edward tenia sobre mí.

_Tienen que ser las gafas. Se parece demasiado a Clark Kent. ¿Cómo se supone que me resista a Superman?_

-Bella,- dijo Tyler enterrando sus dedos en mi muñeca, -tengo que usar el baño, _ahora_.-

Su susurro frenético impulso finalmente a Edward. –Oh, sí,- dijo señalando a la parte posterior del almacén. –Hay un baño aquí, también una ducha, si les gustaría usar una.- Edward se detuvo a si mismo inmediatamente, disgustado por su elección de palabras. –No es que crea que necesites una ducha o algo por el estilo, porque te ves bien.- Ahora estaba frotándose la nuca totalmente avergonzado. – No solo bien. Quiero decir, te ves increíble. ¡Fantástica! Probablemente podrías pasar otra semana sin siquiera tener que preocuparte sobre tomar una ducha.-

Su rostro se estaba poniendo sonrojando, mientras él seguía asegurándome que no era un fenómeno maloliente. Hubiera sido chistoso si no estuviera completamente mortificada. Él no estaba equivocado, yo definitivamente apestaba. Era un milagro que no llevara alrededor mi propia nube de polvo personal, como Pig-Pen de Charlie Brown. Esos zombis afuera no podían contra mí. Yo probablemente podría usar una manguera industrial.

Levanté una mano para detenerlo antes de que terminara de enterrarse a sí mismo en el agujero que él estaba cavando. En realidad, estaba empezando a sentirme mal por el chico, lucia tan desconcertado consigo mismo. –Escucha, está bien. Sé que debo estar asquerosa en estos momentos. No hemos tomado un baño en más de una semana, y creo que estoy comenzando a atraer moscas. Definitivamente tomare tu oferta sobre la ducha, tan pronto como le encontremos un baño a mi hermanito. Créeme, no será bonito si lo hacemos esperar.-

Edward asintió rápidamente, aun pareciendo avergonzado. –Por aquí,- murmuró. Él nos condujo por un laberinto de mercancía en cajas y diversos productos alimenticios. Al menos me sentí aliviada de que no íbamos a morir de hambre antes de que los zombis consiguieran entrar y nos mataran a todos. Edward parecía saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. Caminaba muy rápido y yo estaba arrastrando a Tyler, tratando de seguir su paso. Rodeamos una gigante pila de cajas antes de chocar contra alguien. Una señora que lucía realmente enojada. Ella nos miraba como si quisiera chamuscarnos con sus globos oculares.

-Muy bien. ¿Quién fue el idiota que encabezo a todos los zombis en nuestra dirección?- Se quejo la voz nasal que había oído hace un rato.

Levanté la mano tímidamente, aun sintiéndome como una idiota por mi paseo en la bicicleta tándem a través de la boca del infierno zombi. –Esa soy yo. Lo siento.-

Ella me aprecio rápidamente y luego me despidió con la misma con la misma rapidez. –Edward, están frotando sus asquerosos rostros contra las ventanas en la parte delantera de la puerta principal. Juro por el niño Jesús, hay tanto allá afuera, es como si fueran anfitriones de un "come todo lo que puedas" buffet. Me niego a limpiar esta vez, hablo enserio.-

La mujer lucia familiar para mí, pero no fui capaz de identificar de donde inmediatamente. Lo que no me sorprendió necesariamente, ya que yo conocía a casi todo Forks. Era un pueblo enano. Ella lucia como si alguna vez hubiera sido hermosa, hasta algún punto en su vida. Sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos y tenían gruesas pestañas. Su pequeña nariz era lo que uno podía llamar "botón". Ahí era donde la hermosura terminaba, por lo menos para mí. Ella tenía el bronceado de aerosol más horrible del mundo, lucia tan naranja como una maldita mandarina. Y parecía como si hubiera pasado por el pasillo de cosméticos y se hubiera aplicado cada producto en el supermercado. Lo peor de todo era su cabello, que parecía una verdadera colmena. Si no hubiera sido blanqueado al punto de ser un color irreconocible, quizás la hubiera confundido con _La Novia de Frankenstein_. Daba miedo y era increíblemente impresionante al mismo tiempo. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo le habrá tomado lograr ese efecto.

Edward parecía que estaba a punto de rodar los ojos ante su dramatismo. Él alejo su mirada y se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que yo del pis baile que Tyler estaba haciendo, y le señalo una puerta que decía Personal a través de la sala. Tyler me entrego su mochila y salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Realmente esperaba que lo hiciera a tiempo, no estaba ansiosa por tener que encontrarle unos calzoncillos nuevos.

-Está bien, Lauren. Creo que la limpieza de los ventanales es lo último en nuestra lista de pendientes por el momento,- replico Edward con un movimiento de cabeza. –Me gustaría presentarte a nuestro nuevo residente, Bella Swan.-

Ella me miro de nuevo, su pequeña nariz se arrugo cuando noto mi cuerpo sucio. Por suerte ella decidió renunciar a cualquier mención de mi aspecto, o haber sido estrujada en mi charco de la vergüenza. -¿Por qué demonios estas cargando una pala?- me pregunto finalmente, mirándome como si fuera deficiente mental.

-Esta es Rosalie,- le respondí, moviéndola frente a mi para que viere algunos de mis movimientos. –Ella es mi arma de elección.-

Lauren siguió mirándome, como si me hubiera oído mal. -¿Arma de tu elección?- repitió, dando un paso atrás en sus sandalias de caña. -¿Qué significa eso exactamente?-

Me encogí de hombros, no muy segura de cómo describirlo. –No lo sé. Yo la uso para matar zombis. La encontré en mi sótano y ella me estaba llamando. Un poco como Otis.- Les mostré donde había escrito Rosalie con un rotulador negro en la parte ancha de la pala. Lauren tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y asustados, pero Edward me devolvió la sonrisa como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba hablando.

-Como la película _Escalofrió_,- él aclaro, sonrojándose y mirando el sueño cuando le sonreí abiertamente de vuelta. Lauren negó con la cabeza, aun sin comprender de qué estábamos hablando.

-Fue un debut de Bill Paxton, el director,- agregue amablemente. Sopesando a Rosalie en mi hombro, Lauren la miraba preocupada de que la balanceara en su dirección.

-Déjame aclarar esto,- dijo poco a poco, su voz adquirió una cualidad particularmente condescendiente. –¿Tu actualmente _nombraste_ a una pala que usas para matar cosas?- Ante mi asentimiento, ella frunció el ceño con disgusto. –Muy de asesino en serie.- murmuro irritada, antes de pasar a centrar toda su atención a Edward. –Creo que he pasado suficiente tiempo en la ciudad loca con ustedes. Volveré con los demás.-

Me tense por la súbita sorpresa. –¿Hay otras personas aquí?- pregunté con entusiasmo. Si habían otros sobrevivientes, significaba que había muchas más probabilidades de supervivencia para Tyler. Yo no estaba tan preocupada de mi propio bienestar. Estaba mas preocupada por el hecho de que yo solo supiera hacer un sándwich o un cuenco con cereales y leche, estaba más preocupada de que el chico terminara con escorbuto.

Justo en ese momento Tyler salió corriendo del baño, empujándome con tanta fuerza que casi me caigo al piso. –No me gusta ir allí solo,- dijo escondiendo su rostro en la sucia tela de mi camiseta. –No me dejes solo, _nunca_. ¿De acuerdo?-

Su carita estaba pálida y aterrorizada. Había perdido peso durante las últimas semanas, y me sorprendía al ver que comenzaba a lucir como un pequeño cadáver pálido. Alisé el pelo rubio húmedo de su frente, y trate lo mejor posible de usar una voz de autoridad. Ya había aprendido que si quería que Tyler me escuche funcionaba mucho mejor si trataba de sonar como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando, aunque yo este muerta de miedo. –No te preocupes, enano. Hay muchas personas aquí. Estamos cien por ciento seguros ahora.-

Tyler miro a Edward por una confirmación y yo contuve la respiración, rogando que el siguiera mi historia. Lo único que necesitaba era que Tyler tuviera un ataque de histeria ahora. Él estaba cansado, hambriento y sucio, y, honestamente, el niño necesitaba una siesta y un baño; no necesariamente en ese orden.

Edward se ajusto sus lentes en el puente de su nariz con seguridad y se aclaro la garganta. –Por supuesto. Ustedes estarán seguros con nosotros, te lo prometo. Ustedes no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.- Sus palabras de consuelo podían haber sido destinadas a Tyler, pero sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos mientras hablaba, lo que me hizo sentir una extraña sensación de hormigueo de nuevo.

El campamento de supervivencia estaba ubicado en medio del pasillo de papeles y similares. Tiene sentido, ya que era el corazón de la tienda. Esto nos mantiene fuera de la vista de los malolientes no-muertos del exterior y lo bastante cerca de la entrada del personal de la parte trasera, por lo que no teníamos que caminar mucho para usar el baño. Además, solo tenía que levantar la mano para alcanzar una caja de pañuelos cuando recordaba nuestra vida sin sentido y la forma en la que estábamos escondidos en una tienda, entre las cosas que queríamos comer. Edward me conto que nos había visto montado la bicicleta en el estacionamiento cuando se había subido a una de las cajas registradoras para tomar un chicle. El hecho de que nos había visto fue simple casualidad. Su primer pensamiento fue salvarnos. Si dinero siguiera significando algo además de rectángulos de papel arrugado verde, yo le hubiera dado veinte por su esfuerzo. Reponedores ganaban menos que lo que yo ganaba como mesera.

La pared frontal era completamente de vidrio a prueba de balas, era la única razón por la que la gigante horda de zombis que nos había seguido no podía entrar. La habían instalado después de que un idiota se emborracho con licor barato le disparo a la ventana cuando la cajera, su esposa, lo había abandonado por otro hombre. Recuerdo que mi papá me había llamado por teléfono justo después de que pasara, hablando de lo estúpido de la situación y de cómo el tipo había llorado como un bebé en su celda toda la noche. También recuerdo que iba tarde a una fiesta y me despedí rápido de él. En ese tiempo, yo no quería ser molestada por mis padres. Estaba estudiando, quería prácticamente olvidar que Forks existía. Pensar en mi padre me hace sentir como la peor hija del mundo, así que rápidamente cambie mis pensamientos a algo que no me hiciera sentir mal. Lo último que necesitaba era tener un ataque emocional alado del pasillo de higiene femenina, no importa que tan apropiado se vea.

Mire a través de las largar ventanas al mar de cuerpos en descomposición. Parecía como si todo el grupo que había estado vagando afuera de la estación de gas nos hubiera seguido hasta aquí, y ahora estaba de pie en el estacionamiento. Intente con todas mis fuerzas no mirar los rostros presionados contra el vidrio, gruñendo y alzando sus sucias manos al aire. No quería tener una repetición de lo anterior. Había algo increíblemente terrible sobre el hecho de ver a la gente que alguna ver conociste vagar sin sentido, como si de algún manera sus cerebros se hubieran filtrado por sus oídos. Preferiría matarme antes de terminar así. No tener control sobre mis acciones era peor que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera imaginar. Podría atacar a mi hermano y herir su pequeño cuerpo. Resentimiento y ira crecieron dentro de mí, eso no pasaría de ninguna manera.

Edward nos introdujo a Tyler y a mí a las demás personas que se escondían con nosotros. Estaba Lauren Mallory, con quien nos habíamos encontrado antes. Finalmente había recordado donde la había visto antes. Ella era la dueña de El Centro de la Belleza, la única peluquería de la ciudad, al menos que prefieras ir a la barbería de Elm donde guardaban los peines en un balde lleno de mugre azul que lucía como si hubiera estado ahí desde la segunda guerra mundial. Me negaba a ir a ambos lugares, sobre todo porque era un floja y no había tenido un corte de pelo que no fuera hecho por mi desde el sexto grado. La única razón por la que la reconocí fue por los estúpidos comerciales en televisión que ella hacía para promocionar su negocio. Ella levaba una banda y una tiara que gano en 1992 por Miss Adolescencia de la Feria de Maíz, o algo como eso.

La otra mujer en el campamento además de Lauren y yo era una dulce señora que vivía a las afuera de la ciudad. Su nombre era Esme Parker, ella decía que la única razón por la que había sobrevivido al primer ataque de zombis fue porque estaba de compras en el supermercado cuando sucedió. Miro con cariño a Edward, recontando como él había saltado una caja registradora para salvarla de un individuo particularmente desagradable que había intentado de llevarse su bolso. Yo ponía en alta duda que el zombi había querido llevarse el bolso, pero decidí mantener eso para mí misma. No había necesidad de discutir con una viejecita que tenía una comprensión provisional sobre la realidad.

Edward parecía muy avergonzado por esta historia, murmurando en voz baja que él había intentado saltar por encima de la caja registradora pero se había caído sobre ambos, accidentalmente aplastando el cráneo del agresor no-muerto. Lauren puso los ojos en blanco y dijo que ella no elegiría a Edward para protegerla aunque fuera el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Note mentalmente que Lauren era una zorra que necesitaba una patada en el trasero.

El otro chico en la tienda era Erik Yorkie. Era otro chico con él que había asistido a la secundaria, y lo reconocí inmediatamente. Él era el tipo de chico cliché se llegaba al cine usando un protector de bolsillo y pantalones a la cintura. Recordaba al chico siendo increíblemente miserable en el instituto. Era un lugar horrible, por eso nueve de cada diez veces simplemente prefería correrme de clases en vez de lidiar con esos idiotas. Eric no se había llenado tan bien como Edward. Él era delgado y pálido, con un terrible caso de acné que hacia sus mejillas sonrojadas permanentemente. Parecía bastante agradable, sin embargo, lucia realmente ansioso. Casi de inmediato el comenzó a relatar historias sobre él y Edward en el instituto. Él se reía refiriéndose a su dúo como "E al cuadrado", un apodo que tenia a Edward horrorizado.

Cuando Eric comenzó una historia sobre su grupo de juego de rol de mesa, Edward se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió hacia mí. -¿Por qué no te muestro donde puedes encontrar tus útiles de aseo?- dijo, listo para asesinar a Eric si decidía compartir mas historias incriminatorias. Personalmente, a mi no me hubiera importado. Edward se veía tierno cuando estaba avergonzado. Sus orejas se sonrosaban cuando se avergonzaba.

Me volví hacia mi hermano y me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en una pila de mantas junto a Esme. Ella me hizo un gesto. –Ve,- murmuró tratando de no despertarlo. Podía haberle dicho que no tenía que molestarse. Ese chico podía dormir a través de una alarma de incendio. Ella acaricio a Tyler y él se acurruco más contra ella. –Yo lo cuidare por ti.-

Asentí, agradecida de poder tomar una ducha sin mi hermano de nueve años colgando sobre mi pierna desnuda como un sanguijuela. Adoraba al pequeño, pero había demasiada _unidad_ últimamente. Bañarme desnuda con mi hermano no estaba en mi lista de pendientes. Además me encantaría poder depilarme en un futuro próximo. Apostaría todo mi dinero a que tenia mas pelo en las piernas de lo que Eric Yorkie había tenido en veinte años. Ni siquiera quería comenzar a hablar sobre mis axilas. Solo podía rezar para que encontrara una navaja en los próximos minutos, antes de que fuera declarada oficialmente como un hombre de las cavernas.

Seguí a Edward, alzando inconscientemente mi pala ante la horda de zombis al otro lado del ventanal. Ellos golpeaban las puertas automáticas, gritos y gemidos llenaban el aire con discordancia de la que tristemente me estaba acostumbrando. Era como un sonido de fondo, como trafico a las cinco de la tarde o una televisión.

Edward hizo una mueca ante mi posición de ataque, negando con la cabeza. –Sabes que ellos no pueden entrar, ¿cierto? No tienes que andar trayendo esa cosa contigo todo el rato.-

Fruncí el ceño y cogí una cesta de plástico, balanceando Rosalie en mi hombro. Agarre el mando fuertemente, indiferente al desequilibrio mental podría hacerme aparecer. –De ninguna manera. A donde yo vaya, Rosalie va. Somos un equipo inseparable, como Mulder y Scully, o quizás Bret y Jemaine si estuviéramos en una situación divertida.-

Edward se quedo en silencio ante mi arrebato, y cuando lo miré me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo su mejor imitación de _Big Mouth Billy Bass_. –Tu…- se detuvo, empujo sus gafas en su nariz y aclaro su garganta antes de comenzar de nuevo. -¿Tu miras _Flight of the Conchords_?- Pregunto, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello y mirándome detrás de sus gafas de Clark Kent. Eran como kriptonita para bragas. Tenía que tener cuidado para no caminar demasiado cerca de él. Todavía necesito un ducha y no quiero que él huela mi muy horrible olor corporal.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hago!- respondí con vehemencia mientras recogía una esponja de baño rosa y suave al final del pasillo, dejándola en mi canasto. –El mejor episodio es _Bret el Difícil. _El montaje del viejo oeste era increíble.-

Edward resoplo en desacuerdo. –De ninguna manera, tío. Los mejores episodios son los de la primera temporada. ¿Cómo puedes comparar _Bret el Difícil_ con _Hipopótamo vs. Rinoceronte_?-

Lo detuve con mi canasta al final de pasillo de aseo. -¿Acabas de llamarme _tío_?- pregunté, sonriendo levemente. Él se sonrojo de inmediato y se encogió de hombros, murmurando en voz baja y viéndose totalmente avergonzado. Estuve a punto de reír, esto era lo más divertido que había visto en semanas: bueno, lo más divertido desde-

Los golpes repentinos en la ventana a nuestra derecha me casi me hicieron saltar de susto. Edward voló medio metro en el aire, haciendome pensar que él sería un excelente jugador de baloncesto. Sus gafas salieron volando y aterrizaron en el suelo junto a mí. Las recogí y se las entregue, tomando nota de la increíble estructura ósea antes de mandarles un gran "ándate a la mielda" al vidrio con mi dedo del medio. Había una línea completa de muertos vivientes pegados contra el cristal, aprisionando el edificio entre sus cuerpos. Era como si ellos creyeran que podrían atravesar los ventanales solo usando su esfuerzo y sus cráneos. Uno de los hombres en la primera línea no estaba usando pantalones y su mugrienta y desnuda basura estaba presionada contra la ventana, haciéndome desear ser ciega. Era como el tipo estuviera teniendo sexo con el supermercado. Me estremecí de asco.

-Maldito zombi bastardo de mierda me asusto,- me queje, tomando el codo de Edward para empujarlo al siguiente pasillo y lejos del ventanal. Él estaba respirando pesadamente, y su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente. Tenía sudor en su frente y alzo una temblorosa mano para enjuagar la humedad. -¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté tímidamente, preocupada de que estuviera a punto de tener algún tipo de episodio.

Él asintió con la cabeza antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo, haciendo que se parara sobre su cabeza como si hubiera sido electrocutado. –Sí, estoy bien,- murmuró en voz baja. Él me miro y esbozo una sonrisa triste, encogiéndose de hombros. –Solo olvide que no estábamos solos. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?-

Yo sabía exactamente a lo que él se refería. Por unos momento allí, había podido bloquear el hecho de que estábamos atrapados en un supermercado y que moriríamos en un futuro próximo. Por unos gloriosos minutos, me engañe a mi misma pretendiendo que estaba con un nuevo amigo durante mis vacaciones. Pero eso no tenía sentido. Ahora tengo que ocuparme de proteger a Tyler y eso no pasaría si seguía jugando trivia de la cultura pop con Edward. Tengo que concentrarme en mi tarea.

Me ocupé e inspeccionar el pasillo de aseo personal, no quería que él se de cuenta de las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo. Ya era bastante malo que oliera como una persona sin hogar. Definitivamente no iba a empezar a llorar como un niño de cinco años por no poder hacer lo que quiero. Era momento de que me pusiera de pie, metafóricamente hablando. Tome un frasco con jabón, una navaja y un cepillo. Empecé a buscar mi champú y acondicionador favorito; tenía una fascinación por el aroma a coco porque me recordaba a la playa, a pesar de que vivía en la abismal triste ciudad de Forks donde solo había sol dos días al año. Y me sorprendí cuando estos cayeron en mi canasto.

Miré a Edward interrogante, de inmediato él comenzó a ordenar los productos en el estante frente a él, volviendo a su trabajo de reponedor. -¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa?- él pregunto, repentinamente interesado en la línea de baño de burbujas. Abrí la boca para preguntar cómo era posible que él supiera mi champú favorito pero decidí no hacerlo. Él lucia realmente avergonzado, pude notar que sus orejas se estaban sonrojando, y no era tan importante como para entrar en discusión. Mire al final del pasillo y vi la cara del pediatra de mi infancia pegada contra el vidrio, su boca estaba abierta revelando rotos y sangrientos dientes. Saliva caía de sus labios manchando la ventana de un color carmesí.

Para mi suerte, Tyler todavía estaba en su estado de coma cuando volví al campamente con mis útiles de aseo. Seguramente el estaba más sucio que yo, considerando que niños actuaban como si un baño fuera una tortura, pero realmente no quería despertarlo y obligarlo a restregarse jabón. Estaba muriendo por tener un poco de tiempo a solas en un baño, no creo que haber estado así de sucia nunca en mi vida. Tome mis cosas y Lauren hizo un gran show agitando su mano frente a su rostro, como si mi olor pudiera provocarle un desmayo. Tuve que detenerme a mi misma para no golpearla con mi pala.

Edward me entrego una toalla y señalo donde estaba el baño. Le agradecí rápidamente antes de correr hacia la habitación del personal. El lugar era bastante pequeño, pero tenía un par bancos y unas taquillas donde seguramente los trabajadores dejaban sus cosas personales antes de que la epidemia comenzara. Había una línea de duchas y unos cubículos en la parte de atrás. La cortinas del las duchas eran blancas y opacas, moviéndose suavemente con la brisa. Deje mi mochila en una de las bancas y la abrí, realizando que no había empacado ropa. Tenía un par de bragas, un sujetador y otro par de jeans, pero no tenia camisetas. Agité mi cabeza ante mi propia idiotez. Me lavé mis dientes en uno de los lavamanos, suspirando con encanto; nunca me había dado cuenta lo bien que se siente lavarse los dientes. Decidí que lavaría mi camiseta y mis bragas en la ducha conmigo. Le sonreí a mi reflejo con pasta de dientes, felicitando a mi misma por mis múltiples habilidades. De esta manera podía bañarme y hacer la colada al mismo tiempo.

_Mi flojera no tiene límites_.

Entre a la primera ducha y gire la llave a dejando el agua temperaturas escandalosas, esperaba matar todos los gérmenes que se habían almacenado en mi cuerpo. Mientras llevaba mis cosas a la ducha miré a Rosalie, que estaba en el lavamanos. Una parte de mi me estaba diciendo que estaba completamente loca por pensar en meterla en la ducha conmigo, pero otra por otro lado podría limpiar la pala mientras me bañaba. Suspire y la tome del lavamanos, aceptando resignada que ya estaba toda una lunática.

Me lave el pelo tres veces, me lavé la cara, me depile y restregué mi sucio cuerpo hasta que el agua comenzó a salir fría. Incluso entonces estaba reticente a salir. Limpie mi camiseta lo mejor que pude antes de ponérmela, aun húmeda. También lave mi ropa interior antes de colgarla en la barra de la ducha para que se secara. Corte la ducha y estruje mi cabello, no queriendo pensar en el nido de ratas que encontraría cuando lo cepillara, busque por el par de bragas blancas que había dejado junto a mi toalla. Me las puse y comencé a secar mi cuerpo mientras caminaba al espejo empañado.

Justo cuando estaba extendiendo mi mano para limpiar el vapor escuche un sonido desde el otro lado de la habitación. Era casi como un leve golpe o un fuerte chasquido. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco y rápidamente tome a Rosalie. Colgué la toalla en un gancho y comencé a caminar de puntillas, abriendo cada cortina de las duchas con mi pala, buscando lo que provocaba el sonido.

-Por favor, que solo sea un viejo pervertido. Por favor, que solo sea un viejo pervertido,- murmuré bajo mi aliento. No estaba realmente interesada en un duelo mano-a-mano con una camiseta húmeda y bragas. Eso era un poco _Girls Gone Wild*_ para mi gusto. Ya casi esperaba ver a Joe Francis salir de la nada con una cámara de video. Y de la nada el ruido seco tan rápido como había comenzado. Lo único que podía oír ahora era mi respiración agitada. Comencé a reírme para mis adentros, pensando que había exagerado. Corrí la cortina de la última ducha para asegurarme de que estaba sola, y en ese entonces el zombi se me echo encima.

Era el hombre desnudo que había visto presionada contra el ventanal hace un rato. Corrió hacia mí, el sonido de barboteo provenía de su boca. Me tropecé y caí en la ducha adyacente, mi pala se resbalo de mis manos y deslizo por el sueño de azulejos. El comenzó a cojear en mi dirección, calleándose sobre mi cuerpo y trayendo la cortina con él. Me removí bajo su peso, tratando de no vomitar por el olor a descomposición de su cuerpo. Pude ver su boca abriéndose y cerrándose a través del materiald e la cortina, sus dientes tratando de morderme.

Mis manos se movían salvajemente, tratando de alcanzar cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como arma. Mi mano derecha finalmente encontró un objeto contundente. Una botella extra grande de champú que alguien había olvidado. La alcé y golpe el cráneo del zombi tan fuerte como pude. El golpe lo sorprendió y utilice ese momento para escapar, empujando su cuerpo del mío. Escanee rápidamente el piso en busca de Rosalie. Casi la tenía en mis manos cuando el zombi agarro mi tobillo. Solté un grito agudo y golpee su cabeza como si fuera una pelota de fútbol. Mi pie entro en contacto con su cráneo, y sentí mi piel deslizarse en su sucia nuca.

Lloriquee en disgusto ante la sensación pegajosa en mi talón, dándome ganas de vomitar. Finalmente tome a Rosalie y rodé mis pies como si viniera directamente de _Tomb Raider (n/t. videojuego americano_. El zombi sin pantalones estaba enredado de la cortina de baño, gritando y gruñendo, moviendo las manos y tratando de alcanzarme. Mis labios se levantaron en una mueca de disgusto, y sentí una ola de rabia atravesarme al pensar que esa _cosa_ había tratado de violarme mientras estaba en la ducha. El zombi estaba completamente desnudo y eso no me gustaba para nada. Odiaba que esto solo me pasara a mí y que no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Un rayo de luz se reflejo en Rosalie y mi desprecio cambio a una línea sombría de determinación. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Tenía que protegerme. Alcé mi arma y golpea el cráneo de mi enemigo con un furioso grito de indignación. Yo era como un _Viking Berserker (n/t. guerreros vikingos que combatían semidesnudos)_. Nada podía detener mi sed por sangre. Saque mi pala con un gruñido de esfuerzo, lanzando la masa cerebral roja y negra en las paredes y el sueño a mi alrededor.

Oí un chillido detrás de mí y me de vuelta inmediatamente, calleándome de rodillas con Rosalie frente a mí. Todo el grupo de sobrevivientes estaba en la puerta del baño y me miraban como si acabaran de ver a Jesús descender desde el cielo. Me incorpore y vi la mandíbula de Edward caer completamente, su manzana de Adán se movió cuando trago saliva. Tenía los ojos vidriosos detrás de sus gruesas gafas, y por un momento me pregunté si yo le repugnaba por completo siendo la asesina de zombis semidesnuda que soy.

-Tapate, sin vergüenza.- Siseó Lauren antes de lanzarme mi toalla. La cogí con mi mano antes de mirar a la transparencia absoluta de mi camiseta blanca. Toda mi sangre se acumulo en mi rostro al percatarme de que estaba para allí, prácticamente desnuda., enfrente a un grupo de extraños. Me sentí como la idiota más grande de todos los tiempos.

-Jesús, Edward,- se quejo Eric, poniendo una mano en su corazón como si este pudiera saltar fuera de su pecho en cualquier momento. –Ella se parece a ese poster de Ellen Ripley que tenias sobre su cama en la secundaria.- Edward le dio un codazo en el estomago, luciendo como si fuera a morirse de vergüenza. Contuve mi risa, encantada.

Me sentí menos avergonzada después de eso.

* * *

_*GGW es una franquicia pornográfica fundada por Joe Francis, donde camarógrafos buscan mujeres jóvenes y atractivas en bares que aceptan mostrar su cuerpos a cambio de algo._

_Amo esta novela, aunque tiene muchisima cultura pop pero tratare de explicarlo. ¿Reviews? Por favor :D_

_Pyewacket3_


End file.
